High School Highs and Lows
by Cara Destiny
Summary: What it be like to have some one ask you to prom when you are cursed with the Sohma curse? What would you do? You can't exactly dance. How would the night evolve to be? This is a very cute high school love story with a bittersweet ending.
1. The Crush

Part 1:

_"It's the end of the last day of school after New Year's break,"_ thought Tohru as she walked out of the school alone. Yuki had already ran ahead to talk to the student body vice president before heading home. And Kyo had to stay after class for failing his math assignment. So it just Tohru walking alone till she heard the calling of a young boy.

"Hey Tohru," yelled Momiji from across the school yard. Even at 16, he still looked and sounded like a little dork.

"Oh Momiji," smiled Tohru, "It's nice to see you. How are you today?"

"Good," replied Momiji, "And guess what…"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Haru from the other side of the school yard. He quickly ran over and grabbed Momiji by his collar. "I told you not to blab your big old mouth!"

"Waaa!!" cried Momiji, "Haru is picking on me!"

"You say another word and I'll smack you a good one, right over your fat little face!"

"Ah, Haru, please don't turn black at school," cautioned Tohru, "You could get in really big trouble."

Haru set Momiji down and went over to the nearest bench to sit down.

"Haru," asked Tohru, "Is there something wrong?" Haru didn't say anything just kept staring at his feet.

"He is love sick that's all," said Momiji, "He likes Aya." Momiji pointed towards a young girl who was walking out of the school. Even though she was wearing the school uniforms, had her hair tied back nicely and her wrists had millions of bracelets on them.

"I don't want you to say anything," shushed Haru. Any one could tell he was trying to be cool but nervous on the inside.

She walked past normally but was tripped by some of the bully of a senor and fell flat on her face. All of the papers that she was caring flew everywhere. Everyone out in the school yard laughed at her. She quickly collected her papers and sat on the ground dusting off her clothes. Haru got up from his set and went over to her.

"Are you alright Aya?" asked Haru coming over to her. Aya looked up at him; their eyes meet for a quick moment before Aya looked down at her feet.

"I'm Hatsuharu," said Haru coolly, "But you can call me Haru." Aya blushed, making her look like a tomato.

"Aya," she said her voice very shaky, "You're in my English class aren't you?"

"Yeah," replied Haru, "Pretty hard class don't you think."

"Oh no," answered Aya, shaking her head, "I find it one of the easier ones. It is actually my favorite subject. What about you what subject do you like?"

"Oh, school is just a place to get away from the world," said Haru calmly. Aya got up from the ground.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'll see ya around."

"Yeah well, ah see ya then," said Haru as Aya turned away.

"Bye," waved Aya as she trotted out of the school yard. Then Kyo came out running out of the school.

"Math is so stupid I just don't get why we need to learn something so stupid," commented Kyo coolly. He looked at Haru who was looking out at the exit when Aya had just disappeared from. "Ah, what is eating Haru?"

"Oh," said Tohru, "I didn't even see you come out Kyo. Haru is fine."

"Yeah," blared Momiji, "He just loved Aya. Aya and Haru sitting in a tree…" Momiji was unable to finish the rhyme because Haru had grabbed him by the collar and was scolding him again.

"I told you to keep you big mouth shut!" exclaimed Haru. Tohru couldn't help but let a little giggle slip. Haru quickly left the scene, getting on to his bike and biking away.

"Oh, poor Haru," said Tohru, feeling bad for him, "He must really like Aya. His face was turning bright red."


	2. After School

Part 2:

Part 2:

Haru biked quickly back to the Sohma house. He stopped at the gate but didn't open it.

"What is this feeling," he asked himself. He usually didn't have very strong feeling like this for other. Of course he felt strongly about some people, like Kyo, but that was in a completely different way. He parked his bike in front and went and sat up in a tree. Sometimes Haru just needed some times alone. Time to think about things and with all the other zodiacs around it gets pretty hard to find time to do that.

The sound of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji came out over the silence of the afternoon.

"Well, there goes my thinking time," said Haru to himself quietly.

Tohru notice Haru up in the tree though.

"Haru," she yelled up to him waving her hand up at him, "We were going to all have dinner and do our homework at Shigure's house, wanna come?"

"Are you kidding," protested Kyo, "I don't want that damn cow near me!"

"But Kyo," she started but was quickly interrupted by Haru.

"No, it's cool," stated Haru staring off into the distance, "I just need to think."

"Oh," sighed Tohru, "Well, come over if you want."

Haru didn't say anything more. Cows kept most of the feelings inside and didn't want to be really close to other people. But he all of a sudden wanted to be close to Aya. There was something that he just couldn't stand. Was it her sweet voice, her large brown eyes, or maybe it was her caring personality? He couldn't decide what to think.

Then it hit him, he knew exactly what he needed. He jumped off his tree and headed into the house. He dropped his shoes off at the door and headed up to Hatori's office.

Usually, cows and dragons don't go well together. The cow would always explode in the dragon's face whenever it said anything. But Haru was determined to take Hatori's advice and listen to it.


End file.
